INFORMATION TECHNOLOGY SERVICES PROJECT SUMMARY The Information Technology Services division requests continued support from P51 funding to improve current biomedical research and infrastructure endeavors. Biomedical research at the Washington National Primate Research Center (WaNPRC) has grown considerably over the past five decades. WaNPRC?s biomedical science investigators occupy several departments, not limited to: AIDS-Related Diseases, Nonhuman Primate System?s Biology, Global Programs, Neuroscience, Reproductive & Developmental Sciences, and Evolutionary Emergence of Infectious Diseases. The P51 grant enables the establishment of areas that are critical in support of these efforts which include: continued improvements to research center informatics capabilities; continued supply of robust support for the WaNPRC?s ITS division software & hardware environment; centralized management and monitoring of the WaNPRC?s ITS division hardware infrastructure; dissemination of biomedical data systems; creation of a biomedical data sharing systems; enhanced collaboration and consortium activities across all NPRC IT divisions and associated facilities; virtualized WaNPRC desktop client solutions (where appropriate), saving WaNPRC both money and resources over the next grant cycle. Each of the areas will have significant use by all core investigators and clinicians, with the Data Sharing and advanced ARMS modules supporting all members of the WaNPRC core. NIH support for the WaNPRC helps to foster new interdisciplinary collaborations, supporting and enhancing the significant synergies that exist between these research efforts and providing the basis for the development of new projects and research programs. The proposed P51 support will develop an integrated information technology solution to increase the overall translational research capacity of the WaNPRC. Development will take place through the adoption and use of data storage clouds and improvements to the ARMS Consortium?s informatics capacities. Support provides significant leverage for the WaNPRC to stimulate outside philanthropy, further expanding biomedical research at the WaNPRC and advancing the mission of the biomedical research.